


Makoto's Duty

by NeedAMedic



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Glory Hole, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedAMedic/pseuds/NeedAMedic
Summary: When Makoto Niijima starts to hear nasty rumors flying around the school about her friend Ann, she has no choice but to go investigate for herself.  What she finds catches her interest in a way the young woman never expected.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Original Male Character(s), Takamaki Ann/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Makoto's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> As with everything I write, all characters depicted are over the age of 18.
> 
> Please enjoy the story!
> 
> -Medic :)

Makoto had been hearing rumors going around Shujin Academy, and not the good kind. Nor were they the kind she could just turn her head away from and ignore. They were the sort of insidious rumors that people told just to be vicious, the sort of brutal, cruel and unfounded things that people dream up when they want to be as mean as possible and ruin someone’s reputation thoroughly and completely. This sort of thing wasn’t exactly uncommon, but the exact nature of these specific rumors meant that Makoto just couldn’t get them out of her head. After all, they were about a friend.

She had tried to think her way past them, to convince herself that it was all just nonsense and hearsay, but she couldn’t manage it. Ann doing such a thing? And right under her nose the entire time? She tried to ignore them, but after another week of hearing students giggle and point every time her and Ann walked together through the halls while Ann just walked on, smiling brightly and apparently oblivious, Makoto knew she would have to investigate for herself.

“And that brings me here,” Makoto sighed. She had gone to the student council room like she usually would after school, but now it was time to prove that this scandalous lies were just that: lies. Before she knew it, she was sneaking away from her student council desk and off toward the gym.

The rumors were nothing if not consistent, and students always whispered about the gym. They also claimed she started right after the last school bell—that part almost made Makoto dismiss them out of hand. Who would be so brazen as to do something like that right after school left out? Wasn’t their make believe, fake version of Ann Takamaki worried about getting caught? But each new detail just made her more and more worried that it was all somehow, impossibly true.

“No, Makoto. Listen to yourself, you’re being ridiculous,” she muttered under her breath as she pushed open the door to the girl’s locker room. It was common knowledge that the boy’s and girl’s locker rooms shared a wall, but even still there was no way that the rumors could be true. In all her time at Shujin Academy, Makoto had never noticed any sort of hole in the locker room whatsoever! There was no way that…

Makoto kept her steps as quiet as she could as she rounded the corner. Her ears quickly focused on the only thing there was to hear, and Makoto felt her stomach drop.

The lewd moans and wet sounds of sucking weren’t something Makoto had had much chance to hear before, but she wasn’t an idiot. Her face flushed—there was no ignoring it now, and over the sound of her own pounding heart, Makoto gradually realized that, just like the rumors said she would, she recognized that voice.

Ann Takamaki was over on her knees, sucking a dick that poked out though a hole in the wall. Makoto’s eyes fixated on her, latching on to the way Ann moved, back and forth, her perfect full lips pressed tight against the cock’s shaft. The dick itself was fairly thick, about as wide around as a snake, with relatively dark skin which contrasted nicely with Ann’s own pale face.

She kept going forward and back letting the cock fill her mouth as fully as possible as she rocked. Her hot pink lipstick left markings on the shaft. Ann had taken off her usual hoodie, leaving it wadded up under her knees for protection. This left her in only a tight tanktop, which clung to her model’s body, accentuating every curve, while the dark fabric served the extra purpose of emphasizing her cleavage. A smear of white against her cheek and across her breasts left Makoto curious. Just how long had Ann been in here?

Makoto was unable to tear her eyes away from her friend’s lewd display, but couldn’t help but feel a bit exposed herself out in the hall. Anyone could walk in on them at literally any time, and while Makoto wasn’t exactly doing anything particularly lewd, the fact that she was just standing there gawking at Ann might have been enough to arouse suspicion. As quietly as possible, she crept her way over behind Ann, ducking into one of the bathroom stalls and closing the door as carefully as she could, leaving it parted just enough so that her view of Ann wasn’t interrupted.

She turned her attention back toward her friend just as Ann let out a satisfied groan, mixing with a similar masculine sound from the other side of the wall. Her cheeks bulged for just a moment before she started to swallow, desperately sucking down every drop of cum she could manage. A bit of it spurted out, slipping past her lips to dribble across her chin and cheeks, but Ann was apparently a pro at this, and as soon as the cock left her mouth, she licked her lips clean with a greedy smile.

“Thank you for your patronage!” Ann said cheerfully, wiping off her mouth and reapplying her lipstick. For a moment, Makoto was worried that Ann was done and would turn around to notice her there, but that worry was assuaged when a small handful of bills pressed through the glory hole, followed quickly by another cock.

“Aaand thank you for coming,” Ann smiled, her eyes trained on the head of the thing. This one was longer and thinner, a lighter color with the skin clinging closely to it. Without another word, Ann fell forward, filling her mouth with cock once again.

Makoto was horrified, but that wasn’t the only reason her heart was racing. Something about the way Ann moved… the way she was so confident and eager to take each new cock, her steady, graceful movements as she bobbed on each new member only to devolve into greedy desperation as the cock swelled in anticipation of it’s release. Makoto found herself enthralled, and absolutely enamored by  
Ann’s raw talent and sluttiness! Her bravery was striking as well, since… well, Ann wasn’t exactly doing anything to stop herself from being spotted. Anyone could walk in on her. All it would take is one girl staying after school, or even one janitor making his daily rounds and Ann would be exposed, completely and totally humiliated…

Makoto shuddered at the thought, her eyes still fixed on the back of Ann’s head, watching like a hawk as her ponytails swayed with each new gesture forward. Each new breath came faster, and Makoto realized that her hand had moved down, slipping between her legs to press her skirt against her growing heat.

He breath caught in her throat. Was she really about to…?

But there was no point in asking that question, as Makoto’s fingers nimbly moved upward, tugging down her zipper and letting the skirt fall around her legs. She caught it with one knee, carefully folding it and slipping it into her bag. With each crease, she could feel her anticipation surging, each motion was a delay, a tragic and needless stall tactic against her desperate need to touch herself, to play with her pussy out here in public and…

Makoto’s fingers dove into her panties, two of them quickly seeking her dripping pussy and slipping inside. She was so wet, so needy and aching. A small part of her just wanted to assault her pussy, to slide her fingers into herself as fast as she could go as send that inevitable wave of ecstasy crashing over her.

But Makoto was nothing if not disciplined.

Her eyes stayed trained on Ann as she let her fingers slip backward, arching her body backward as the upper part of the palm of her hand nestled just above her entrance, teasing her clit through her hood. Makoto’s hips started to rock almost of their own accord, grinding her aching sex against her hand as she watched.

Ann moaned in delight as yet another cock spurted it’s load deep into her mouth, gifting her with this strangers delicious semen. She swallowed dutifully and licked her lips, feeling a fulfilling shudder run through her.

Ann glanced down the hall, seeing it empty. From where she sat, there was only a short hallway and one turn blocking her from view of the door. If someone came in here, there was no way Ann would be able to cover herself up in time, but… well was sucking cock topless really any worse than doing it clothed?

Ann couldn’t imagine it would make much of a difference and she smirked to herself as she peeled that tight tank top up over her head, unclipping her bra to follow. Her full breasts fell free, and Ann pressed them up a bit with her hands, rolling her shoulders and arching her head from side to side.

“That’s much better,” she cooed, then rapped the back of her closed fist against the tiled wall. “Next please! Don’t keep me waiting, boys~”

No sooner had she finished speaking than another handful of bills slipped through to spill onto the floor, followed by yet another cock. This one was long and slender, with a slight upward curve. Ann admired it for a moment, taking it in her hand to casually stroke while she pondered. “Hmm, I think you’ll do nicely” she chimed.

From behind her, Makoto could barely contain her excitement as Ann bent forward once more, slipping the cock past her lips to begin bobbing up and down on it. The way her hair bounced over her bare back was delightful, and from behind her friend, Makoto could just make out a partial side view of Ann’s breasts bouncing heavily before her with each arch forward.

It was already an incredible and impossibly obscene sight to behold. Makoto could still scarcely believe what she was seeing, but when Ann went down and didn’t come back up, it was another level entirely.

With the cock suitably warmed up, Ann was ready to get in some real practice. He was already long enough to tickle her throat each time she bobbed down on him, but she wanted more, she wanted him as deep as deep could go. She kept steady in her rhythm, and the next time she came up, she rapt gently on the wall as warning and when she went down she willed herself to relax her throat and just kept going.

Ann pushed herself forward and forward, further and further as the cockhead tickled her throat, then pushed past it’s entrance, sliding down until her eyes bulged in her head. Ann was determined, though, and she kept pushing until her nose pressed against the cold linoleum wall. She imagined how amazing it would feel if that simple thin little barriers wasn’t in their way. Maybe she’d feel his balls against her chin, his firm stomach pressed against her forehead. She could look up and see that look in his eyes as this random stranger came to truly realize just how much of a slut she was…

But that was a dream for another day, for now, Ann could only take this cock as far into her throat as it could go and hold it. She held her breath as she waited. She could feel his cock swelling, surging with the need to release that hot, sticky seed as the tight hole of her throat tried desperately to coax it out of him, and so she waited. A moment passed, then another, before finally, she could feel him starting to surge.

Ann’s eyes watered, but she held herself there as firm as a statue as spurt after spurt of cum surged down her throat and into her stomach.

When she finally pulled away, the cock came away with a long string of mixed spittle and semen still connecting it to her lips. Ann coughed and gasped for breath, but deep down in her belly she could feel the warm heat of a job well done.

“Th-thank you, Ms. Takamaki!” a voice said through the wall, and Ann just smiled.

“Always happy to be of service,” she leaned forward speaking directly into the hole. “Come back any time with that big ol’ cock of yours, okay?”

There was another response, but Ann couldn’t quite make it out as her latest partner hurried away. She glanced down, seeing the pile of money in front of her and taking a quick note. There was quite a bit piled up already. Maybe she’d call it in early today and head home… though she would miss this place if she did—at least until tomorrow.

A sudden, strangled yelp tore though Ann’s pondering and she whirled around to see the blurred form of some darkhaired girl tumbling forward, out from the bathroom stall behind her. Ann rushed to her aid, lunging forward to catch the girl against her bare chest.

It was only when she held her in her arms that Ann realized exactly who she was holding. It was none other than student council president Makoto Niijima. And what’s more, the brunette’s usual skirt was nowhere to be seen, her bare pussy exposed and practically dripping. The flustered girl even still had one hand between her legs, fingers spreading her delicate folds while her panties rested uselessly around her ankles.

“Well hello there, Makoto,” Ann teased. She noticed Makoto’s eyes flickering toward her breasts and made a point to arch her back and push them out toward her just a bit.

Makoto’s body was shaking, and her quivering legs combined with her flushed face painted an all too familiar picture for Ann rather quickly.

“Having some fun back there, were we?” Ann teased.

“I—um, well that is I was just—” Makoto couldn’t even form a single sentence as her eyes looked here and there, from Ann’s cumstreaked cheeks, down to the mess of pink smears that surrounded her lips, across her full and perfectly shaped chest, cradled right next to Makoto’s head.

“Hey, we’ve all got our secrets, right?” Ann said with a wink. She supported Makoto with one hand while the other slowly started to trace over her body, toying briefly with her hair before drifting along Makoto’s shoulder, pinching the thin fabric of her white shirt.

“And I suppose yours is just that you’re an even bigger pervert than I am” Ann laughed.

“I was just investigating some rumors!” Makoto finally regained herself, pulling away from Ann to cross her arms against her chest. “Students were saying such awful things about you and… and I just had to come down here and prove them wrong.”

“I’m guessing that didn’t go quite how you expected, huh?” Ann asked. Her eyes drifted down between Makoto’s legs. The other phantom thief had quite the pretty little pussy, all innocent and open looking, with a little tuft of brown hair just above her entrance. Ann could see her arousal dripping down her thighs and ass, and she smiled a wicked smile.

Makoto quickly crossed her legs, the flush on her face turning redder still. “I… I suppose they were more true than I expected. That’s all. So,” Makoto brushed a couple of fingers through her hair, turning away and grabbing her bag from where it had fallen on the floor. Ann took the opportunity to drink in the sight of Makoto’s cute little butt. It wasn’t quite as full as Ann’s own, but Makoto had her own appeal, being nice and muscular. Her ass was a perfect perky little bubble butt, and it took quite a bit of self-restraint for Ann not to reach out and spank it.

“So I’m just going to go now. I promise not to tell anyone else.” Makoto finished. She rose to a standing position, ready to rush out the door, only to glance down and realize that she was still completely naked from the waist down. Her whole visage practically on fire by this point, Makoto bent forward to pull her panties up.

Ann placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. “Are you really sure you want to go so soon?”

Makoto stood frozen, bent forward with her butt sticking up behind her, halfway through pulling up her panties.

“There is another whole you know,” Ann continued. She glanced to the side, and Makoto noticed something she hadn’t spotted before—a second hole in the conjoining wall, just a few feet away from where Ann sat. Like it’s partner, it was just wide enough to comfortably slip a cock through. “You sure you don’t want to… give it a try?”

While Makoto finished standing, still stuck pondering the question, Ann slipped away from her. She leaned back against the dividing wall and rapped her fingers on it, three times in quick succession just a little ways away from where she had before. Right above the second hole.

Sure enough, a moment later, someone knocked right back and a small bundle of cash slipped through, followed by a stiff and throbbing cock.

“Everyone just thinks its me back here, right Makoto?” Ann said. She could see the way the other girl’s eyes drifted over to the cock, the way they traced down it’s length, curious and hungry. This would be so much easier than she ever could have hoped. “So why not give it a shot? Why not let loose, just this once and indulge?”

“That’s it,” Ann cooed as Makoto took her first wobbly step forward.

“Ann this—all of this is crazy!” She spoke in a hushed whisper, hear head angled toward Ann, but her eyes turned forward. She just couldn’t tear her eyes away from that cock, the way it throbbed and pulsed before her…

As if in a dream, Makoto fell to her knees in front of it, one slender hand reaching up toward it closer and closer. Time seemed to slow down until finally her fingers found their mark, wrapping her hand wholly around that hot and throbbing member.

His skin was softer than she would have expected, and as Makoto held him there in shock and awe of what she was doing, she could feel the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, a constant rapid pulse rushing through the veins in his cock.

“That’s it, Makoto, now stroke him—nice and easy does it,” with Ann out of view, her words felt like an unspoken urge, a command from Makoto’s own inner self, and her body obeyed them without a moment’s hesitation. Slowly, her hand moved upward, sliding against the smooth skin of his cock with equal parts grace and awkwardness until her reached his head. It stood out from the rest of his cock, bearing a much more reddish color, with a thick base.

Makoto let her fingers trace around it as she rotated her hand in a small circle, listening closely for any response from the man on the other side of the wall. When none came, her hand started it’s trip back down to his base, stroking gradually as she slowly got used to this new feeling of having a cock in her hand.

“That’s nice, isn’t it?” Ann’s voice came again, right behind her ear, and Makoto nearly jumped as she realized she could feel the heat and presence of Ann’s body right behind her, the other girl’s breath brushing against her ear. “That’s not what he paid you for, though, is it?”

Makoto felt a hand on the back of her head. It was a gentle presence, but firm as it pushed her forward bending her down as the cock loomed nearer and nearer. Her lips softly parted in anticipation, hot breath brushing against the most sensitive part of the cock before her until it finally pushed past them and into her mouth.

The strange salty flavor of his skin and the tang of his precum immediately filled her mouth as his cockhead pushed against Makoto’s tongue. She closed her eyes, letting her whole world become the taste of cock and the feeling of him pulsing against her tongue. Makoto could hear a muffled groan from behind the wall as she slowly started to suck

She… didn’t exactly know what she was doing, so Makoto was forced to move on pure instinct.

“That’s it, Makoto, just follow my lead, okay?”

Makoto tried to nod, but Ann’s firm touch told her otherwise, pushing her down lower onto the cock, then lower still until Makoto could feel his head pushing past the base of her tongue and threatening to press at her throat. Her eyes widened in momentary panic and her lips pressed tight against his member, but Ann soon relented, letting Makoto ease back up.

Makoto pulled back more and more until the head of his cock had just started to slip past her lips. She looked down at it, eyes crossing slightly as her head reeled with the sheer adrenaline of what she was doing!

She, Makoto Niijima, the goody two shoes student council president was actually here on her knees in a locker room sucking dick through the wall!

Ann only gave her a moment to revel in the realization before she started to push her down again, sliding the cock deeper into Makoto’s mouth once more.

She continued to bob, only pausing for a moment when she felt Ann’s hand come to rest on her bare butt, the blonde’s tan skin felt cold and out of place, but Makoto wasn’t about to stop now, not even when Ann started to slowly caress her, coaxing a moan from Makoto.

Up and down she went, following Ann’s command, bobbing down and back. The gestures of it were simple enough and Makoto quickly found herself getting lost in the rhythm and sensation. The flavor of his cock, the sweet scent of her own arousal, the chaotic rush of being her doing this insane thing, and the growing heat of arousal deep within her core—all of it blended together in a flurry of sensation, and when Ann’s hand pulled away from the back of her head, Makoto barely even noticed.

His cock throbbed, and it almost seemed to stiffen in her mouth, hardening even more as Makoto kept up her ministrations. She licked and sucked at him, slobbered on his cock with less and less dignity and hesitation with each passing second. With her mind completely lost in this new experience, Makoto’s body went into slutty autopilot, and her pace only increased, soon hitting a ravenous fever pitch as she practically threw herself onto his member again and again.

Then, all at once, he came. Thick, tangy ropes of jizz filled her mouth, spurt after spurt spraying across her tongue and down her throat. Makoto’s eyes widened—she knew this was part of the whole ‘blow job’ thing, of course, but to experience it for the first time was something else entirely!

His cum just wouldn’t stop coming, a practical tidal wave of it flooding her mouth until she couldn’t handle any more. It began to spill out, dribbling over her lips and down her chin as she was forced to swallow as quickly as she could manage. Makoto pulled away, letting his cock pop free of her mouth and spray it’s seed across her face as well. She twitched backward as a rope flew from one cheek to the other, crossing the bridge of her nose and leaving her face dripping with it.

“Hehe, well at least you tried, right?” Ann said.

“I… I didn’t realize there would be so much,” Makoto said. She reached up to prod at the cum on her face with a finger tip, wiping a slice of it away to look at. “Do they always, um--is that normal?”

“It’s normal enough if you do a good job,” Ann smiled back. “And based on how much he seemed to like you, I’d say you’re a natural cock sucker!”

“I—I… thank you?” Makoto said. “I’m not sure if that’s something I should really be proud of…”

“Doesn’t really matter if you’re proud or not. You’re good at it one way or another, so why not put it to good use?” Ann said, a twinkle in her eye. “Speaking of which”

Ann reached out and rapped on the wall once more in front of Makoto. Same as always, a small bundle of bliss slipped through adding onto the steadily growing pile between the class president’s naked legs. A shorter, but very thick black cock poked through a moment later, a small tuft of dark hair pinching through on top.

“Wait, Ann—I’m not sure if I really can just do this again” Makoto said, but Ann was already knocking on the wall in front of herself, watching for the cock that appeared a moment later. She reached out to take it in her grasp, holding it gingerly between carefully manicured fingers.

“Oh sweetie, I know you’re not satisfied with just one,” Ann said as she casually stroked the cock in her hand.

She held Makoto’s gaze, those steady blue eyes making sure that Makoto caught every moment as Ann slipped the cock into her mouth and started sucking.

A knock came from the other side of the wall and a muffled voice, just above Makoto said “Everything okay over there?”

“Y-yeah! Just a moment, please” Makoto found herself calling back. She tore her eyes away from Ann as the blonde slut went to town on the cock in front of her, throwing herself at it with unbridled enthusiasm as she put on a show for Makoto. The brunette’s hand wrapped around the cock and started to stroke as the voice called back again.

“Holy shit. Is that Makoto Niijima?”

“N-no? Maybe?” Makoto said back. She looked over at Ann to see the other girl giving her a smirk. “Oh what have I gotten myself into…” she muttered, but her head was already moving forward, lips parting as she salivated at the memory of that last cock’s taste. Even as nervous as she felt, Makoto just couldn’t wait to feel this new man filling her mouth with his seed—she was already imagining how wonderful it would taste.

“Oh my God, your lips feel amazing Makoto,” the man said. “I had no idea you were such a whore!”

Ann knocked on the wall. “Hey! No talking, remember?”

“Sorry, sorry,” the man mumbled back, but the damage was done. He knew exactly who was sucking his cock, exactly who’s cute little lips were wrapped around his member as she bobbed forward and back, cheeks pulling in as she sucked for all she was worth.

Makoto knew she had been found out, but somehow that knowledge only made her all the more excited!

She couldn’t stop herself from slipping a hand down between her legs and playing with her wet, needy pussy, rubbing against her clit in quick small circles as she chased that feeling of slutty bliss.

Makoto had almost forgotten that Ann was right there next to her until she heard the other girl give a soft moan of approval. “That’s a good girl, Makoto. If I had known you’d be so into this, I would’ve invited you sooner,” Ann purred. “We’re gonna have lots of fun together, you and me!”

By the time Makoto managed to tear her eyes away from the cock in front of her, Ann was already back to sucking dick. The locker room filled with the wet sounds of sucking and a soft chorus of muffled moans as the two Shujin sluts serviced man after man, playing with their own bodies as the pair reveled in their new hobby. As word quickly passed through the student body of a second locker room whore, the lines in the boy’s locker room quickly grew.

It wasn’t until evening that the pair would finally get a chance to rest their sore jaws. Neither one minded, though. It had been a full day of sucking cock, making money and cumming on their own fingers again and again, and really, who could ask for more?


End file.
